I long to Protect you and Love you, My Dear
by Issi Targaryen
Summary: Inspired from Dracula II: Ascension. A young Virgin woman becomes the target of Dracula in the state of Louisiana. She is the Secretary at her Church in New Orleans and meets the new Priest, Father Uffizi. Rated M for Sex and Horror!


_Disclaimer: I do not own Dracula 2: Ascension in any way possible. I only own Isabella and all those you do not remember from the movies. And I know I got chewed out about doing this when I had my Jacob story up but, I'm going to do it anyway. I wish I owned . He is the hottest Vampire Slayer I've seen! Hotter then Angel too!!!_

* * *

My name is Isabella O'Connor and I'm 18 years old. I live in the city of New Orleans in a house on avenue with my Grandparents Roberteno and Bertha Sparccio. I work part time at St. Patrick's church as a Secretary and I'm the spiltting image of my Mother minus the brown eyes since mines are blue. But, I do have her Blonde thick curly hair. Along with her body frame too. It's an hourglass shape and I just have a little more meat on my bones.

Anyway, back to the story...

* * *

I was out with my friends the night before I had to go to Church aka Work, and I was having a blast! Despite me being 18, I would lie about my age to the bouncer to get into the Dungeon since it was my favorite club in the French Quarter to go to. And my Mom used to go there when she was my age and alive.

I was sitting in the booth watching my friend dance with some guys that had asked them to, sipping my Bloody Mary.

"Good Evening." I heard a thick European accented voice say. I looked up from my drink to see a tall pale man with peircing Blue eyes and Blonde hair. He was wearing a black dress shirt and black slacks. He was very handsome too. He had that mystery to him. Along with something killer.

"Hi." I said back, with a warm smile. He made a gesture to the spot next to me and I nodded. He sat down next to me, and looked around before looking at me again.

"How come a beautiful Angel like yourself, has no man to acompany her?" He asked, and I fought the urge to blush.

"All the men are afraid." I told him, mentally remembering what my mother use to tell me.

"Why is that?" He asked.

"They're afraid that they can't handle a woman like me. So, they go for little girls." I said, nodding over to some size -0 girl giggling and falling all over a guy.

He laughed softly, and I bit my lower lip before downing the rest of my drink. He noticed and stood up.

"Let me get you another drink."

And that lead to him giving me one right after the other. Until it resulted in me being drunk and us being outside the club. We were in the alleyway and he had me against the wall. He was kissing and nipping my neck. I was enjoying it until I felt very sharp teeth on my neck. It broke the skin slightly before the pain sobered me up.

"OW! That hurt!" I told him, pushing him again to see some of my blood dripping down his chin. Getting a bit freaked out, I got out of the alley and got a cab home.

When I got home, my Grandparents were already asleep so I went quietly to my bathroom to see what happened to my neck. Pulling my hair back, I noticed two stratches on my neck. Along with some of my veins by the marks showing and growing.

Glupping softly, I batched it up before going to bed.

* * *

/Morning

I was sleeping in my bed, fast asleep. Before I was shaken awake by my Grandpa.

"Bella, it's time to get up. Time for Church." He told me, as I looked up to see him while cringing a bit when the Sun light hit me from between the blinds. I nodded, pulling the covers off the bed.

He left the room and I looked in the mirror to see my curly blonde hair all over my head. Despite my Irish and Sicilian heritage, my hair was just like my mom's. Blonde and curly.

Then, as I was heading for the bathroom to do my face, my cell phone went off playing Teeth by Lady Gaga. It played that whenever I got a new text message.

Picking it up, it was from my boss Fr. Damien Headley. He's old enough to be my Dad but, he's like a big brother actually.

_There is a new Priest coming today from Rome. Be sure to give a warm New Orleans welcome. Maybe you and your grandparents can take him out to lunch.  
_  
And that was the text.

Sighing softly, I replied back since I didn't want him to freak like he always did if I didn't say anything back.

_Okay. I'll ask Papa if he would like to do that. Pray that he'll say yes._

And send.

Tossing my phone on my bed, I went to get ready for my job and to enjoy mass.

* * *

/Forty minutes later

I was sitting in the backseat, with a small pout wearing my Mother's red lace and silk dress with my black leather knee high boots on. I know it doesn't seem like a Church outfit but, if you go into God's house to worship him, he will not care what you are wearing. That was what my Mom would tell me since I'm Goth. Oh, and I had my black Leather Cross choker on to hide the marks.

But, the reason I had a pout on my face was because my Grandpa insisted on driving to Church since I did all the driving and he didn't like that. Oh, and he said maybe to taking the new Priest to lunch after Church. That meant, if he liked him.

"Honey, he's from Rome so, he should be nice." Grandma aka Momma told her husbend, taking my side. She was very sweet and nice and never cursed in her life. She reminded me of Rose from Golden Girls sometimes. Papa looked at Momma and saw the look in her eyes and instantly gave in.

"Fine." And Momma looked back at me and winked.

The sad little kitty cat look never fails!

It didn't take too long for us to get to Church. Especially, with Papa's driving.


End file.
